


On top

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blood, Embarrassment, Fights, Humiliation, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor goes to the X-mansion to get Logan on a date night.





	On top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YandereFoeYay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFoeYay/gifts).



> Yes, I know I already wrote a fic inspired by this Gothbloodnightmare's fanart (https://yanderefoeyay.tumblr.com/post/183353212188/a-present-for-blackreed4-for-writing-me-an), but it's just too good XD
> 
> Also written for the Italian challenge COW-T by Landedifandom, prompt: conflict

Creed had a smug grin on his face when he reached the X-mansion. He stopped in front of the building and shouted.

-Runt! Hey, runt! Come out, it’s date night!-

He was standing in plain sight, showing off a red t-shirt that said “Logan’s top”; it even had a riding crop drawn under it.

Students and X-Men looked at him sideways, murmuring about his shirt and the things he said.

Logan came out running, ready to yell at his nemesis to fuck off, but he froze on the mansion’s door. He stared at the t-shirt and paled, then he glared at Victor as his face got red with anger and embarrassment.

-How fuckin’ dare you!- he growled, stomping threateningly towards him.

Sabretooth laughed, spreading his arms as if he wanted to hug him.

-Missed me, runt?- he sarcastically asked.

As an answer Logan unsheathed his claws and attacked him, aiming for his chest to destroy that shirt.

Victor grinned in amusement, dodging him with ease. The runt was so angry that he was way too predictable.

When Wolverine attacked him again, the villain blocked him by letting the hero’s claws stab his hands and closing his fingers around the other’s fists.

Logan tried to pull away, but his nemesis’s hold was too strong; he couldn’t even retract his claws because that bastard had forced him to bend his wrists!

Sabretooth grinned in amusement, pushing him on the ground and pinning him down with his whole body.

-What’s wrong, runt? You wanna show everyone here how much of a bottom you are?- he provoked the hero.

Wolverine struggled and growled, kicking and trying to get his hands free. It wasn’t really useful when his enemy was a fucking masochist and weighed twice as much as him.

-Oh yeah, I like it when you struggle like this.- Victor mocked him.

He leaned down on him to lick his cheek, risking to receive a head-butt.

-Wanna do it here in front of everyone? Or you prefer someplace else? I got no problem with showing off.- he rubbed it in.

Logan growled again and glared at him. He took deep breaths, glancing around and noticing that a lot of people were coming to watch. Some of them were even ready to butt in to save him. He couldn't risk their safety like that.

-Get off me, you fuckin’ perv.- he coldly replied.

Victor smirked. Ah, victory always tasted so good…

He slowly let go of the hero’s hands, then he stood up. He licked the blood off one of his already healing hands and offered it to Logan to help him up.

Wolverine sheathed his claws and smacked the hand away, getting up on his own.

-There’s nothing to see here!- he shouted to the crowd. –Go back inside!-

Seeing the students hesitate he gritted his teeth.

-I said go inside!- he ordered.

The kids finally obeyed, but some X-Men were still there. Some were still coming out of the mansion.

A _bamf_ and a smelly purple cloud announced Nightcrawler’s arrival.

-Logan! What’s going on?- he asked.

He froze and stiffened in annoyance when he noticed Victor’s shirt, his anger perfectly visible on his face. He closed his hands into fists.

-You!- he hissed.

-Hey, freak. I’m gonna borrow your boyfriend tonight.- Victor greeted him.

-Like hell you will!-

Kurt’s tail was whipping the air.

Some students had stopped to look at that scene, whispering in amusement at that "love triangle". The X-Men were trying to push them to safety inside the mansion, but a few of them had their same curiosity about the whole situation. No one had ever seen the peaceful Nightcrawler so angry, there had to be something they didn't know about them!

Logan tried to go to Kurt to calm him down, but Victor grabbed him by the hair to keep him close.

Seeing his boyfriend being manhandled like that, the German attacked: he teleported behind Sabretooth, then over him, then at his side. He was creating an awfully smelly cloud around the Canadians, something that would make their heightened senses go haywire.

Victor had to let go of Logan to protect his sensitive nose, coughing and retching.

-Not bad, but you're predictable!- he said to Nightcrawler.

He slashed towards the place were Kurt was about to teleport, but Wolverine prevented him from hurting his boyfriend by jumping on him.

They fell on the ground and started to roll around, punching and scratching and biting each other.

The X-Men were ready to butt in, but they couldn't risk hurting their friend.

When Logan slashed Victor's chest the latter complained.

-I liked that shirt, you know!-

They were all bloody and dirty, none of them managing to overcome the other.

-Enough!- Cyclops ordered, hitting them with his optic blast.

He succeeded to separate them, sending them in different directions.

Victor was promptly surrounded by the X-Men while Kurt tended to his injured boyfriend.

-Always a party pooper, huh, Summers?- Sabretooth complained with an amused grin.

He sat up and cleaned the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, looking around at all the heroes ready to attack him.

He noticed that Nightcrawler and Wolverine were holding each other back and he smirked.

-We're not done an' you know it. Maybe next time I won't go so easy with you.- he told them.

He stood up and walked away, giving the whole school something new to gossip about.


End file.
